Anthro Beast (3.5e Race)
Anthro Beast Foreword I've personally tried many ways of making a anthro character, and I've found that few work for me, or work at all. They all either gave crappy stats, too many oddities, or just didn't feel right for the character. So, I decided to make my own. Based on the idea of everyone has their own idea on how they want their character to be, I decided to try and allow for unique characters, without having to rage that you have to homebrew most homebrew to get what you want. Personality Anthro Beasts are a rather diverse lot, and none can be said to be a "normal" or "example" of their race(assuming they are just one race, and not a massive group of races branded as one). No trait is present in all of them, or most. (Game terms: No standard means no limits on how you can play your character) Physical Description Anthro Beasts are extremely diverse, yet they show at least one general similarity: they walk on two feet. Well, most do. Assuming those other ones weren't a different race, then they might be either humanoid or "feral". (Game terms: Whether or not your character is a "feral" is largely fluff, but stat changes can reflect said traits. Suggestions in said case are four legged movement or maybe alternate movement(four legged) and maybe size change) Relations Perhaps I wasn't clear. They are highly diverse, and there is no norm. Whether or not they get along with someone is usually dependent on how they know them from others or how they act towards them. If they hear that Dwarfs are stubborn, or that they are strong drinkers, they may have a reason to interact with them, or not to. (Game terms: Each character forms their opinion based on first or second hand experience with the race in question, since interaction of their races as a whole is unlikely to have happened) Alignment While Anthro Beasts are highly diverse, a trend can sometimes be seen. Independent or Loyal; Kind or Vicious; you can often at least make a guess based on what animal they resemble. Animals that use pack tactics may be more likely to be Lawful, or animals that are often admired as "cute" or "cuddly" may be more likely to be Good. Keep in mind, though, that unless you know that individual, you can tell just by looking if they are ten kinds of crazy. They could be the "friendly til she stabs you in the neck" crazy. Then where'd you be? All surprised and stabbed, that's where! (Game terms: Any alignment you choose, though changing may be as easy as putting on a different outfit in the morning) Lands Anthro Beasts are not highly unified, and often either hunt each other or just fight like cats and dogs. While a small town of them isn't unlikely, having their own nation is. More often then not, they just live where it's convenient for them. Some live the urban life, either eating trash or keeping a house over their head, while others are more tribal, hunting for food, and moving as the seasons change. (Game Terms: They don't have a home land, though a home town maybe. Really, most of the time you can say they came from anywhere, though the Beastlands make more sense) Religion Religion is not a thing one can say applies throughout the Anthro Beast culture. Some pick it up, some don't. Some become priests, others monks, and others still something else. No one religion is common among their ranks, but then again, their ranks are very strange and colorful, so they could all be worshiping a god, and none would overlap. (Game Terms: No norm means you decide who is right for you, be it Pelor or some demonic cult) Language While all Anthro Beasts know Common and Sylvan, other languages are picked up as they go. Where they go, and who they chat with changes what languages they know, or want to know. Names Many races have a sort of style to their names. Elven names sound beautiful, Orcs brutal, but just like Humans, Anthro Beast names are very different. Some may sound human, others elven, while other still draconic. Mostly, they pick a name that feels right for them, and if a better name comes to them, or they get a nickname that sticks like Sovereign Glue, they may change their name. On a whim, sometimes. Pointless Fluff(Or YX33A lore) Part of why anthro beasts are uncommon is that they are not so much born, as just happen. Sure, two of them might end up within 15 feet of each other long enough to notice each other, and they may end up liking each other to the point of having a kid, but this doesn't bypass the fact that the race growth is -1 per birth. Why? Both parents die shortly after the birth of the child. The mother dies somewhat painlessly, but the father always dies a interesting death. Maybe a meteor will fall out of the sky and crush him while leaving the world around him unharmed, or maybe he'll suddenly cough up his skull. Or sneeze out his brain. Logic holds no ground in these deaths. On the other hand, they tend to pop out of the woodworks in wild magic zones when there's raw chaos or enough elemental energy. Well, in they're view of the situation. Being immortal means you can always wait a day. Elemental Anthro Beasts are slightly less common then "normal" ones, but they tend to have more flashy powers, like being able to shoot fire from their hands, or filling a room with acidic vapors. More exotic elements show up now and then too, like hellfire or positive energy. These gifts have more profound effects, such as being immune to natural healing, or being able to animate a room full of toys to make a small task force of animated toy soldiers.. Customization *Natural Weapon: All Anthro Beasts start with one natural weapon(or two if they pick claws). Adding another can be done. though. When ever you qualify for feat(every third level, baring bonus feats), you may instead choose to add another natural weapon, or increase the damage on one you already have. *Movement Enhancement: All Anthro Beasts get one movement enhancement for free. Choices are: :*Glide Speed equal to your ground speed(upgrade at level 5+ to fly speed for 10+con modifier round per day; upgrade to unlimited flight per day at 10+) :*Burrow Speed equal to half of your ground speed :*Swim Speed(and aquatic and amphibious subtypes) equal to your ground speed :*Burst of speed(once per hour you may use this burst while running, increasing your ground speed by a factor of ten(IE 30' becomes 300'), and you are fatigued five rounds after you use this burst of speed. You may not use it while fatigued) *Energy Burst: As a option when you may select a feat, you may instead gain a elemental attack, dealing 1d6 energy damage out of the cardinal elements(fire, cold, acid, electricity). You may instead chose a exotic energy type, but the damage you deal is lowered to 1d4. This is a melee touch attack. :Upgrading the burst may be done later, using these options: ::*Ranged: The burst is now a short range touch attack, instead of melee touch attack. Can be selected twice, upgrading it to a medium range touch attack(Level 5+ for second upgrade of this choice. Not compatible with Aura) ::*Power: The burst deals 1d6(1d4) damage per two character levels. May be selected twice, upgrading it to 1d8(1d6) damage per two character levels(level 5+ required for this upgrade) ::*Aura: Instead of dealing damage as a active effect, the blast deals damage as a aura, affecting 10'+5' per two levels, reflex save for half(DC 10+1/2 character level+Con modifier), at the start of your turn. You may turn it off or on as a full round action(level 5+ for this option, not compatible with Ranged) *Energy Resistance: You may chose to be resistant to energy, gaining +5 to saves to resist the element you have chosen. If you have picked Energy Burst, you must pick the same element as it. :Energy Resistance can be upgraded to resist X 5, where X is the energy type you have chosen, at the cost of one feat. Can not be done if you have chosen Force, though. Can be chosen more then once, upgrading it by 5 per feat spent, maxing at 20, when it counts as immunity to that element *Natural Armor: All Anthro Beasts have at least +1 natural armor, representing their fur, hide, or whatever they have instead of skin. This can be upgraded by picking Improved Natural Armor(Out of the Monster Manual). How ever, you can instead upgrade it by your con modifier, assuming you have taken Improved Natural Armor, and have at least 16 Con Racial Traits * Type::Monstrous Humanoid: Unless changes are made to race type, they are Monstrous Humanoids. * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, they gain no benefits or take no penalties due to their size. * Anthro Beast base land speed is 30 feet: * Automatic Languages: Common, Sylvan * Bonus Languages: Any(except secret ones, like Druidic) * Favored Class: "Favored Class::Any" * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race